


Depuis toujours

by saphique



Category: Les grandes chaleurs | Heat Wave (2009)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Gisèle, May/December Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, The young man is a woman, Yannick is now Annick for femslash purpose, older lesbian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Depuis toujours, Gisèle a fonctionné de la manière la plus conforme aux attentes de la société. Carrière, mariage, enfants, gazon bien taillé.





	Depuis toujours

Depuis toujours, Gisèle a fonctionné de la manière la plus conforme aux attentes de la société. Carrière, mariage, enfants, gazon bien taillé.

Et puis voici que Gisèle est tombée amoureuse d'une adolescente presque qu'adulte. Une jeune femme.

Elle travaille pourtant auprès d'adolescents et adolescentes, depuis des années. Donc, pourquoi Annick plus qu'une autre personne?

Aussi stéréotypé que cela peut sembler, c'est la séduction insistante qui a fait chavirer son cœur.

La détermination maladroite dont a fait preuve Annick est stupéfiante.

D'abord, Annick regardait Gisèle avec des yeux qui englobaient toutes les couleurs l'univers. L'amour débordait de ce regard.

La poursuite discrète au-travers de la ville de Québec simplement pour lui offrir ses sympathies pour le décès de son mari.

Son inexpérience flagrante à formuler des compliments anodins, préférant lui demander de manger des croquettes de poisson congelées au lieu de l'inviter proprement à partager un repas.

Son insistance innocente à occasionner des rencontres, comme le vol de son portefeuille. Ensuite le vol de sa montre.

Surtout, le cadeau du bouquet de fleur gigantesque, dont les couleurs reflétaient celles imprégnées dans les yeux amoureux d'Annick.

À prime abord, ces comportements inquiètent, sonnent l'alarme de troubles affectifs.

Cependant, dès l'instant où la bouche d'Annick s'est posée sur celle de Gisèle, plus aucun argument rationnel n'importait.

Et que dire du moment où leurs langues ont dansé ensemble…

Surtout, quoi penser du moment où dans sa douche discrètement Annick s'est introduite, nonchalante et invitante.  

À genoux Annick s'est positionnée devant Gisèle, trempée sous le jet de l'eau. Entre ses cuisses sa langue s'est amusée, entre ses lèvres sont clitoris était caressé. Et contre sa tête les mains humides et empressées de Gisèle se sont posées.

Avec passion, les doigts d'Annick ont pénétré Gisèle, avec amour elle a été touchée, avec atteinte d'orgasmes multiples dont les jouissances n'ont jamais été dissimulés dans un silence.

Au chalet, encore. Dans le lac, évidemment. Encore dans le chalet, contre le mur, sur le plancher, dans le cadre de porte, sous les couvertures, à chaque opportunité.  

Gisèle, 52, amoureuse d'Annick, prochainement 20.

Annick, qui la vénère et qui serait prête à tout pour garantir son bonheur.

Mais en retour, Gisèle n'ose pas confronter le cercle d'amis abrutis d'Annick, et refuse de parler proprement à la mère d'Annick.

Gisèle, qui finalement apprend la déchirante vérité que sa propre sœur était l'amante de son mari. Gisèle, qui apprend aussi la complicité muette de ses propres enfants. Gisèle, qui est témoin de la manipulation de son collègue de travail.

À quoi bon vivre pour les autres, pourquoi vivre par procuration, pour quelle raison continuer à fréquenter les menteurs et profiteurs de son entourage?

Annick, qui depuis toujours a passé par-dessus les nombreux défauts de Gisèle, qui depuis toujours était préparée à défendre Gisèle corps et âme, qui pour toujours sera là pour la supporter et la chérir.

Et à l'amour authentique, inapproprié, passionné, Gisèle décide de consacrer le restant de sa vie.

Peu importe le nombre d'années qui les attend, l'important, c'est comment les remplir, ensemble, dans le respect et l'amour.

 

 


End file.
